


Too Far Gone

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [37]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana has captured Arthur and he tries to help her find herself again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far Gone

**Title:** Too Far Gone  
 **Prompt:** #32. "Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that." Martin Luther King  
 **Word Count:** 267  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Morgana  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Morgana has captured Arthur and he tries to help her find herself again. 

** Too Far Gone **  
“Morgana, what happened to the girl I once knew? Where is she now?” Arthur asked his sister. His hands were bound behind his back as he sat against the wall of the abandoned castle.

“She is dead. She has been so for many years.” Morgana spat back at him. “You made me what I am and now you will pay for what you did.” 

“I did nothing but love you.” Arthur said. “I didn’t make you. but you can change.” 

“I only know the darkness now. I am darkness. I am hate.” Morgana said as she started to pace in front of him. “How do I change what I truly am in my soul?”

“Don’t you understand, Morgana? Love is what you need. Open your heart and love those that have always loved you.” Arthur said as he felt the ropes at his wrists give slightly. 

“They love me no longer. They only fear me now.” Morgana looked at her brother. “I speak the truth, do I not?” 

“That isn’t true. I still love you. You are my sister and you have always been even before we knew it for certain. Gwen and Merlin love you as well.” 

“I doubt that.” Morgana scoffed. “I have been horrible to them.” 

Arthur slipped his hand out of the ropes and waited until her back was turned. He saw his moment and tackled her. 

“You can’t save me, you know. I am too far gone now.” Morgana said as she struggled under him. 

“I can try.” Arthur pulled her to her feet and hustled her out to the waiting knights.     


End file.
